The Point-to-Point Protocol (PPP), defined in Request For Comments (RFC) 1661 (hereinafter referred to as the “PPP specification”), provides a standard method for transporting multi-protocol data units over point-to-point links. PPP includes three main components, namely, a method for encapsulation, a Link Control Protocol (LCP) for establishing, configuring, and testing different network-layer protocols, and a number of Network Control Protocols (NCP) for establishing and configuring different network layer protocols. The PPP includes mechanisms for renegotiations when a lower layer failure occurs.